Grown Apart
by Rawr098
Summary: Percy and Annabeth both think that the other is dead. What will happen when they find out that they are both alive? What made them think the other was dead? Why? Read and review. Rating is just a safety net.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfiction. Please don't criticize. Just a quick explanation, Percy and Annabeth both think that the other one is dead. Also this is a story of what happened in the past for them, but they are telling it as if it was happening recently. Ok, enough talk. Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's Thoughts July 7, 2017

My life had always been complete with Percy. He was always by my side in every battle. He had my back and there was that little romantic tie also. When I found out that Percy had died, I couldn't take the news. We had broken up at least a month before a and hadn't spoken since. I had no other choice but to move on.

Percy died three years ago and I am now twenty five. My scent has worn off, so monsters don't come after me as often. When they do find me, well I still have my knife.

I am currently working in my dream job as an architect. I live in an apartment with my boyfriend, Mark. He's a weatherman for the channel eight news and yes he knows that I'm a demigod. My life is good but it would be great if I had Percy or if my mom actually talked to me.

Percy's POV July 7, 2017

Annabeth. The name continued to stick in my mind. The day I found out that she died I cried and cried. The last thing I said to her was, "We can still be friends." She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I let her go for one reason, my dad. He forced me to break up with her or he would send me straight to the underworld. My life seemed to spiral out of control but I had to hold on, Annabeth would want that.

Now I live in a beach house on Long Island and work at a fancy restaurant called Gianni's. I haven't been in a relationship since I broke up with Annabeth, it was too hard to move on.

My father hasn't talked to me since the time he forced me to break up with Annabeth. So he hasn't talked to me for three years.

Annabeth's POV July 7, 2017

I woke up to my boyfriend calmly saying my name, "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth." My eyes fluttered open and Mark gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Morning hun. Breakfast is ready." I smiled, "You're amazing." He kissed my nose. I loved when he did that, it reminded me of something that Percy would do. I shook the thought out of my head and walked out to the kitchen. A stack of pancakes were awaiting me on the table. "Aw, Mark. You didn't have to do all this."

"I had to do something for the most amazing girl in the world." I laughed, "You are so cheesy."

"Not as cheesy as this omelet," he replied while dishing a fresh omelet onto my plate. "Well I have to go to work now. Love you," Mark said grabbing his keys and going out the door.

After devouring my breakfast and getting ready, I went to work myself.

Percy's POV July 7, 2017

"You over cooked the chicken!" My boss, Lenny, yelled at the newest chef in the restaurant. "Get out of my kitchen!" The new chef quickly gathered his things and exited out the back door. "Percy!"

"Yes sir," I replied. "Go to table three and take there order!" Lenny yelled. I picked up my notepad and pen and quickly walked to table three. "Hello, I'm Percy. I'll be your server tonight. Would you like to try our special?"

"No thank you," said a man at the table. "What would you like to drink?" I asked. "I'll have an iced tea, my wife will have a water and my son wants a coke." I nodded my head and left to get the drinks.

While I was filling cups, Tina, a co-worker, came up next to me. "Hi Percy," she said. "Hi Tina," I replied uncomfortably. Tina has a crush on me and has asked me out three times already. "So, what are you doing?"

"Filling cups," I said while finishing my last one. "Nice talking to you," Tina said. "Yeah, bye." I said while scurrying away.

When the day was over, I drove home and sat on my bed. I heard a voice in my head that I didn't recognize. It told me that I should go to Camp HalfBlood. I didn't know whether I should go or not but I decided that the voice sounded trustworthy. Before I knew it, I was on my way to camp.

I arrived at the "strawberry patch" in less than an hour. I walked towards the entrance and then towards the Big House. Chiron was on the front porch and his face lit up when he saw me. "PERCY! My gods, you have grown."

"Yeah, I am twenty five now." I replied. "It has been a long time. Come, take a seat, let's catch up." He gestured towards a seat and squished his legs into a wheelchair. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, I've worked at a restaurant called Gianni's for about two years now." Chiron smiled, "Have you had any encounters with monsters recently?" I shook my head, "Those stopped when I turned nineteen."

"Well that's good. How's Annabeth?" My heart stopped for a moment. "Well, we broke up a month before she….."

"She what?" Chiron asked. "She left us," I replied. Chiron scratched his head, "Annabeth isn't dead."

"WHAT!"

**Hehe, I left a cliffhanger there. R&R to get a new chapter. Stay tuned! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Great or Hate

**Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter and I wanted to pop this chapter out really quick. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV July 7, 2017

I was drawing windows on a building that I had been working on for days. This was the third time I was drawing it. The first time I drew it, someone spilled their coffee on it. The second time I drew it, someone threw it away. I was extra precautionary with this one. Unfortunately, I wasn't careful enough. When my phone rang I flinched and knocked my chai latte all over the drawings. Now, I was pissed. Whoever called me was about to hear a few choice words. "Hello?" I said angrily. "Hi Annabeth. This is Percy." I tossed my latte in the air. "P-P-P-Percy?"

"Yeah. It's so good to hear your voice."

"Yours to, but I thought you were dead."

"Same here. How about we catch up? Do you still live in Long Island?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll meet you tomorrow at noon. Where do you want to go?"

"Uh, we can meet at the bistro down the street from my apartment. I'll text you the address."

"Nice talking to you, Wise Girl."

"Anytime, Seaweed Brain." Then he hung up. I have never been happier to get one of my drawing ruined.

Percy's POV July 8, 2010

I printed out the directions to the Bistro from MapQuest. I put on a nice white polo shirt and jeans. I grabbed my keys and hopped in my car.

When I arrived at the Bistro, I saw Annabeth waiting in and looking around for me. I got out of the car and yelled, "Annabeth!"

"Oh my gods! Percy!" She yelled running towards me. I wrapped my arms around her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. Let's go in and get something to eat." She nodded and we headed in. I ordered tomato basil soup and Annabeth ordered a Panini. "So how has the three years treated you?" Annabeth asked. "Pretty good, I started working at Gianni's about two years ago."

"I love their food!"

"So you've been there?" Annabeth nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm still an architect. I started dating the weatherman from channel eight."

"Well, I'm glad that you moved on because that's what I would've wanted you to do."

"So, are you dating anyone?"

"No," I replied. "Oh, so how did you find out I was alive?"

"Well, a voice in my head told me to go to Camp HalfBlood , I was talking to Chiron and well he asked about you."

"Let me guess, you told him that I was dead and he told you otherwise."

"Wise girl never loses her smarts." Annabeth laughed. We looked at each other, taking in the fact that this was not a dream and we were really in each other's presence.

Annabeth's POV July 8, 2017

"Well, Percy this was fun. I have to get back to work, but would you like to come to my place for dinner?"

"I'd love too." Percy replied. I smiled, "See you at six." After giving Percy one last hug I left and got a taxi. When I arrived at my work, Mindy, the lady at the front desk, handed me a pile of messages. They were all from Mark. They all said things such as, _I love you_ or _You're amazing. _ I smiled and thanked Mindy. When I got back to my office I saw that everything was in the same place except for one thing, my drawing. I had started redrawing it this morning and left it in my organizer and now it was on my desk. There were words on the paper that said, "Percy isn't worth the time." _What?_ I looked at the paper again and saw that there was nothing there. _Great, now I'm seeing things. _Shaking the thought out of my head I continued to work on the drawing.

Later that night, I got home and started cooking spaghetti. Mark walked through the door and I greeted him with a kiss. "Hi honey. What's cooking?"

"Spaghetti," I replied. "Oh and we are having a special dinner guest."

"Who?" Mark asked. "Percy Jackson." He froze, "Isn't that your old boyfriend? Isn't he dead?"

"Yes and it was all a misunderstanding." Mark slowly nodded his head. "He should be here soon." Then, there was a knock at the door. "That must be him," I said rushing for the door. "Percy! How nice to see you!" I said giving him a hug. Mark coughed. "This is my boyfriend Mark. Percy meet Mark." Percy extended his handed and shook Mark's. "Let's sit down," I said putting a hand on Mark's back. I brought the spaghetti and sauce out to the table and set it down. After everyone dished up, we began to eat. There was a silence except for the occasional clink of forks and plates. I sighed, "So, I'm glad you could come to dinner." Percy was staring down at his bowl. "Thanks for inviting me," Percy said not looking up. I could feel the awkward. "Well, I think it's time I go. Again, thanks for inviting me," Percy said while heading towards the door. "You're welcome." Then, I heard the door close. "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked Mark. "I didn't feel comfortable having one of your ex-boyfriends eating with us, especially when you didn't ask for my permission!" Mark exclaimed. "First of all, Percy is just a friend, a friend who I thought was dead for three years! Second, since when do I need your permission to invite guests over? I've done it before." I retorted. He huffed and left the room. I angrily washed the dishes. When I was getting ready for bed, Mark still wouldn't talk to me, so I put my jammies on and slept on the couch.

Percy's POV July 9, 2017

I started having regrets about going to dinner last night. It was obvious that Mark wasn't excited I was there. I hoped that everything went well after dinner but I couldn't be sure. Annabeth had texted me to see if I wanted to go somewhere. I replied yes and told her that we should go grab some coffee. We met up a Starbucks and continued to talk about our lives over the past three years. Suddenly, I saw a couple men dressed in suits, walk into the shop. They all worked for the channel eight news, and one of them was Mark. Annabeth was facing away from them so she didn't see them. I covered my face with a menu. "Percy? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just trying to read the menu." I said casually. "Percy is there something wrong? You're acting kind of-"

"Well, well. Is Percy Jackson on a date? With Annabeth?" Mark said in a mocking tone. "Shut-up Mark!" Annabeth yelled. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Then, he walked away. "My gods, he can be such a jerk. He's really not the jealous type so I don't know what's gotten into him."

"We have too much history, too much chemistry." I replied. She nodded, "I guess." She watched Mark talk with his co-workers. "Everything will be alright. Don't worry," I said. "I sure hope so," Annabeth said continuing to stare off into the distance.

**Dun, dun, dun. Will things get better? or worse? R&R to find out**! **;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Shut up Mark!

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is out baby! Ok so I posted Chapter 2 and three back to back but don't expect a chapter everyday. I will try my best to get a chapter out ASAP but I'm going to set an expectation of one chapter per week. Thanks for the understanding and get to reading! ;D**

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV July 9, 2017

I got home at around three o'clock. After Starbucks, I went grocery shopping. When I got home, Mark immediately started interrogating me. He used questions such as, _Where were you? Did you enjoy your new boyfriend? How was your date?_ I wanted to explode. "Mark! Chill out. Percy and I are just friends. We are no longer romantically involved with each other." He sighed, "I'm so sorry Annabeth. I over reacted and I really shouldn't have freaked out like that. I'm glad that you have a friend back in your life." I hugged him, "Thanks for your understanding." For the rest of the afternoon, Mark and I sat on the couch and watched TV. We ordered Chinese food and tried to figure out how to use chopsticks.

That night, when Mark was in the shower, I got a call from Percy. "Hello?"

"Annabeth! I need you right away!"

"Percy! It's ten o'clock! What's-"

"It's an emergency!"

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye." I shut my phone just as Mark walked out of the bathroom. "Everything alright babe?"

"Percy is in danger. I need to go see what's wrong."

"Fine, but you know if there's anything else. I'll find out."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." I grabbed my knife and keys and headed out.

When I arrived at Percy's, I kicked the door open and saw a Hellhound forcing Percy into a corner. "PERCY!" The Hellhound whipped around and charged at me and I stabbed it in the eye. It whimpered and scooted backwards as Percy picked Riptide off the floor a few feet from the corner. As the Hellhound readied itself to charge again, Percy ran and jumped, stabbing the Hellhound from the back and through the heart. It disappeared in a cloud of gold mist. Percy and I sunk to the floor. "God Percy! You should've told me there was a Hellhound in your house!"

"I'm sorry, I had to hide in my closet to make a phone call."

"It's ok." Percy walked over to me and helped me up. He gave me a hug. Then, he leaned in towards my face, his lips only centimeters from mine.

Percy's POV July 9, 2017

"Percy, I can't." Annabeth pushed away. "I'm dating Mark and I just can't do that to him. Bye." She rushed out the door. I sighed. _Great! Just great! I took it too far. I just can't resist. _I went to sleep to try and clear my head.

The next day, I sent left multiple voicemails and sent multiple texts to Annabeth saying that I'm sorry. She never responded. _I may have screwed up, getting her back into my life._ At some point during the day, I received a text, but it wasn't from Annabeth. It read: _What did you do?_

Annabeth's POV July 10, 2017

I got home from work at around four o'clock. I left my phone at home, so I couldn't call Mark to tell him that I would be late. When I walked into the bedroom, Mark was on the bed waiting for me. "What did you do last night?"

"I went over to Percy's and killed a Hellhound."

"What else?"

"NOTHING!"

"Don't you lie to me, slut."

"Excuse me? Ok fine. He tried to kiss me and I pushed him away."

"Ok."

"No Mark. It's not ok. You've been jealous every time I'm with Percy and I'm sick of it! You know what. I'm leaving for the night." I stormed to my room and through clothes into a duffel bag. I also gathered together my toiletries and cosmetics. "Annabeth! C'mon, please stay." I slammed the door and hopped into my car. After calling multiple friends, there was only one person I could stay with.

Percy's POV July 10, 2017

My phone started to ring as I was on my way home. "Annabeth! I am so sorry for last night and-"

"Percy can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Uh, sure Annabeth. Why?"

"Please Percy. I'll explain later."

"Ok."

Annabeth's POV July 10, 2017

When I arrived at Percy's, he's sitting on the front porch waiting for me. "Percy!" I ran up to his open arms. "Oh gods. I really needed a hug right now."

"So what happened?" Percy asked, staring into me with his shiny green orbs. "Mark is being a self-centered jerk. He is so jealous and doesn't realize that I really-really-"

"Really what?"

"Really needed you back in my life. Percy, Mark doesn't understand what it's like to have someone that you loved, with all your heart, die and then find out that they're alive."

"You loved me? With all your heart?"

"Yes Percy. That's why I was broken, absolutely broken when you broke up with me. Then, when I thought you were dead. I wanted to kill myself so that I could go to the Underworld. Percy I-I-I-" I started to stumble and my vision got blurry. "Annabeth? Annabeth?" Then, I hit the ground and everything went black.

**I know what you're thinking. What happened to Annabeth? What was she about to say? Well you know the drill, R&R to get another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Work is Berserk

**Author's Note: I had a wave of inspiration so this Chapter came out quick. Enjoy. ;D**

Chapter 4

Percy's POV July 11, 2017

She started to moan. "Annabeth? Annabeth!"

"Huh, wha-" I wrapped my arms around her. "Oh gods, I thought you had died! I fed you half a square of ambrosia."

"What happened? All I remember was hitting the ground." I shook my head, "You were talking and then you just passed out."

"I'm probably just tired and stressed. I may have had a panic attack. It's happened before." I sighed, "You scared the life out of me."

"Don't worry about me," I could hear her stomach growl. "Got anything to eat?" I nodded, "We have a glorious selection of frozen waffles." Annabeth giggled, "Ok." She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Annabeth's POV July 11, 2017

I pulled the box of frozen waffles out of the freezer and two waffles from the box. I set them on a plate and put them in the microwave. _Well it's definitely not as glorious as Mark's five star breakfast, but I'll have to make do._ After drizzling maple syrup on the waffles, I grabbed a fork and took a seat. The waffles were good, for frozen waffles. Percy sat and watched me eat. "Um, Percy?" He blinked and shook his head. Sorry, I still haven't got used to the fact that you're alive." I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for letting me stay over. I really appreciate it. I'll probably go back to Mark's tomorrow." I said. "You're always welcome here. You can leave when you're ready." I smiled. "Well, I have to get to work. See you later." I said grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

Percy's POV July 11, 2017

About an hour after Annabeth left, I did the same. When I arrived at the restaurant and got ready, Tina approached me. "Hey cutie." I sighed, "Tina, how long is it going to take you to realize that I'm not interested." She huffed and her face started looking green. "Are you ok Tina? You look sick." He eyes turned all green, "You will pay Percy Jackson Pay!" Then she hissed, vipers sprouted from her scalp, her legs extended to twenty feet long and they turned to vipers. "Oh my gods! Kampê!"

"So intelligent, Perseus. Too bad you have to die!" She charged at me. I jumped out of the way and reached into my pocket. I found the pen that had saved my life so many times before. When I pulled the cap off, Riptide was in my hands. "Die Perseus! DIE!" I sliced at her head and cut off some vipers. She screeched in pain. She charged at me again and I sliced off more vipers. The next time she charged, I ran because she was getting faster. Her hands ripped a piece of cloth from my shirt. Since, I didn't have enough time to look back I took a blind aim. A screech and then silence, she disappeared into a cloud of yellow mist. I breathed heavily. "Percy! What did you do?" Lenny asked. "I'm not sure sir. What did you see?" I replied. "You said something to Tina, and she went on a wild rampage. She started chasing after you and you were trying to beat her back with a spatula. Then, she started flipping over tables." _The mist sure altered that. _"Where did she go?" I said the first thing that popped into my head. "She was so upset that she went home." Lenny nodded his head, "Percy, You're fired!"

"Why?" He smirked, "Tina isn't getting off easy. You both caused destruction, in front of my customers! Now leave!" I reluctantly went to my car and drove home. _Why me?_ When I got home it was 12 o'clock. _Wow, I wasn't even there for an hour._ I decided to just fall asleep on the couch. _A nice rest should clear my head._

Annabeth's POV July 11, 2017

I finally finished the drawing that I had been working on. I now had a finished house. It was beautiful, one of my best pieces. I slid it into a drawing tube and left to go to Percy's.

When I got to the door, it was locked. _Crap!_ I had forgotten to get a key from Percy. _Now, I have to wait for Percy to get home._ I sat on the porch step and started playing a game on my phone. After playing bejeweled for an hour, I finally decided that I should just try to get in another way. I tried every key on my keychain and found that I still had a key from when Percy and I were dating. I thanked all the gods and unlocked the door. Percy was asleep on the couch. _He was here the whole time!_ I rolled my eyes and sat next to Percy on the couch. "Percy, Percy." I said shaking his shoulder.

Percy's POV July 11,2017

_I was underwater standing next to my dad. "I am disappointed Percy. You have let me down." I was confused, "What have I done?" He gripped his trident, "You have reacquainted yourself with that daughter of Athena." Now I was mad, "I loved her father and you forced me to break up with her! It was the worst decision I've ever made." He was furious, "Get out of my presence Perseus, Percy, Percy!"_

"Percy! Percy!" I jolted upright, accidently knocking Annabeth off the couch. "Ow," Annabeth said standing up. "Sorry, I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" I shook my head, "Nothing," I replied. She rolled her eyes. "So Seaweed Brain, why are you home so early?" I sighed and then explained the whole thing to Annabeth. "I don't get it! Your scent wore off, so why do you keep getting attacked?" Annabeth asked. "I don't know Annabeth. I just don't know."

**What is going on? Will Annabeth resolve her conflict with Mark? Or will things just get worse? R&R to get a new Chapter. If you answer the questions yourself then I might use your ideas in the story! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Game

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but it's definitely worth it. Anyway, if you give me ideas in reviews then I might use them in my story. I also may be having a contest where you can make a character and I may put them in the story (but I'm debating on it). Ok, enough talk. Read and Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV July 11-12, 2017

After a long night of thinking, I fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, I woke up and smelled cooking. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Percy struggling with a frying pan. "What's up Percy?"

"Trying to make an omelet for you, since yesterday all you had was frozen waffles," He replied trying to flip the omelet. "I didn't really work as a chef at Gianni's." I smiled, "That is so sweet Percy!" I gave him a hug, I felt my lips coming within centimeters of his. Then, I quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry Percy. I feel like I'm leading you on, but I just can't do that to Mark." He nodded, "Yeah, I get it." I looked at my watch, "Oh my gods, I have to get to work." I waved to Percy and grabbed my purse.

I arrived at work and checked for any messages. Unfortunately, Mark hadn't called me to apologize. I was debating on whether or not I should call him. I decided that I should. It rang sixteen times before going to voicemail, _Hi, you've reached Mark Farley, weatherman on channel eight. I'm sorry I can't reach the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._ "Hi Mark. It's Annabeth. Just calling to see if it's ok that I come home today. Love you, bye." I hung up and sighed. This continued to happen throughout the day.

I pulled my house drawing out of its tube. I started to daydream about life in it. _I set my purse on the couch and looked out the window. The view of the lake was absolutely gorgeous. I could hear footsteps behind me and then hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" I turned around and gave my husband a kiss. Percy pulled away._ I shook the thought out of my head, _I'm in love with Mark not Percy._ I started drawing the footprint for the perspective of the house.

When I got home, Percy was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. "What are you doing?" He set the paper down on his lap, "Looking for a job."

"That's good. Have you found any you like?" I replied. "Yeah, I've made a couple phone calls." I nodded, "Well, I'm going to try and call Mark again." I sat on the couch and dialed Mark's phone number once again. It rang about three times when a woman answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "This is Annabeth, Mark's girlfriend. Can I speak to him please?"

"Are you his ex?" The girl asked.

"No, why?" I asked curiously. "I'm Mark's girlfriend." I dropped my phone. The room started to spin, but I pulled myself together. I mumbled multiple curse words under my breathe along with Mark's name. "Percy. I'm going to Mark's. Don't worry, I'll be back." I slammed the door with force and drove at high speed to Mark's house.

When I arrived, I unlocked the door and kicked it open. "MARK!" He didn't respond. I walked into his room and saw him laying on top of a girl my age, making out. "MARK! You-" He jumped off the girl and stood up, he was only wearing boxers and she a bra and underwear. "A-a-a-annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I called multiple times and you never answered. Wanted to make sure you were ok. I see your just fine." I stormed out of the room. "Annabeth!" He came running after me. "How could you?" I was on the verge of tears. "Annabeth-"

"Don't talk to me! Ever again! We're through!" I slapped him across the face.

Percy's POV July 12, 2017

I was circling job possibilities with a highlighter, when the front door flew open. Annabeth had tears strolling down her cheeks. "Annabeth, what's-" She threw herself to me and hugged me tightly. "What happened?" She sniffled. "That jerk! He ch-ch-ch-cheated on me." I cursed, "That JERK! I need to go over there and teach him a lesson." Annabeth pulled away, "No, you'll kill him. He's weak. I don't want him to die."

"You're so caring. You always want the best." Annabeth smiled, "You know the other night, when I passed out?" I nodded. "I was gonna say something."

"What?" She leaned in really quick and kissed me. I passionately returned the kiss. "I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

**Tell me what you think. Will Percy and Annabeth figure out why Percy is getting attacked? Will they figure out why they thought that each other where dead? R&R to find out. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Detectives

**Author's Note: Ok, I have been popping out chapters like nobody's business because I am so bored. I think this chapter is great! You'll hate me because of the cliffhanger. D****on't forget, if you give me any ideas, I may use them in the story. Enough talk. Read and Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV July 13, 2017

I woke up in Percy's arms. At that moment, I felt at peace. I was with the man I loved and he loved me back. Percy's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. "Annabeth, does this mean that we're dating again?" I laughed and nodded. "Great." We just sat there for a while, cuddling. "What happened last night?"

"Well, you found out that Mark is a scum bag and cheater. Then you told me that you loved me and I returned the affection. After that we were cuddling on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms." He replied. "Good, I remembered every detail." Then, I got up and started to pick out my clothes. I brought them into the bathroom and changed. When I walked out, Percy stared at me. "You look beautiful in everything." Warm tingles went all over my body. "Thanks Percy." He walked over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. I loved when he did that. "Well Percy. I have to go to work. Love you."

"I love you too Annabeth." He replied. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out the door.

When I arrived at work, Mindy gave me a bunch of messages from, you guessed it, Mark. They all read along the lines of, _I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? Can we get back together? I love you._ I laughed and put them all through the shredder. I was working on the footprint for my house but I just couldn't concentrate. There were so many things to think about. _I need to get my stuff from Mark's and bring it to Percy's, that is if Percy will for sure let me stay with him. We need to figure out the mistaken deaths. Percy needs to get a job. I'll just have to take it step by step._ After work I decided to go to Mark's and collect the rest of my things.

I unlocked the door and walked in. Mark was sitting on the couch, head in hands. He looked up, "Annabeth? You came back." Mark ran towards me arms wide open, "I came back to get my things."

"Oh," he said setting his arms down. "I forgive you Mark, but I will **never** get back with you." He nodded, "Now let me pack my things in peace." I walked into the bedroom and threw my suitcase on my old bed. I packed all of my clothes in the suitcase. There was a box in the closet that I used to pack my pictures and other personal belongings. Once I was finished, I set the box on top of my suitcase and left, without saying a word to Mark. _Check that off my list of things to do._

When I got home, Percy was smiling ear to ear. "Guess what?" I shrugged, "I got a job!" He wrapped me in a hug. "That's great! Where's it at?" He smiled, "I'm a lifeguard." _How ironic?_ "Well, I think you'll be great at that. Where is it?"

"Let's just say that I can walk to work." He kissed me. "Why don't we have a celebration? Let's go out to dinner." Percy nodded, "As long as we don't go to Gianni's." I laughed and gave him a kiss. "Give me five minutes to change. " I walked into the bedroom with my suitcase. I found a black V-neck dress that is cut at the knees. After slipping into black pumps, I put on a gold necklace. My blonde hair was flowing. When I walked out of the bedroom Percy's eyes popped out of his head. "You look stunning." His draw dropped. "Close your mouth hun, are you try to catch flies? C'mon, let's go."

We drove up to a Macaroni Grill. _Nice with quality food, but not too fancy._ When we got a table, we ordered a bottle of champagne. "A toast, to jobs and romance." Our wine glasses clinked and we both took a sip. "So, Percy, we should talk about our 'death's'" I put air quotes around the word death. "Yeah so tell me all of the details of how you found out I was dead." I scanned my mind and started to recollect the events. "It was a month after you broke up with me. I was at work, designing a small country style house. By this time I was still a little shaken about our break up. My phone rang and it was a number I didn't recognize. I answered it, _"_Hello?" It was Dionysus. "This is Dionysus." I paused, "How are you calling me?" He sighed. "That is not important. I've called to tell you that your friend, Perseus, has passed away in a car crash." I dropped my phone, and heard a click from Dionysus on the other line. That's how I found out that you died." Percy nodded, "That's awfully strange. Dionysus told me that you had passed away in a car crash."

"Why would he do that? Why would he want us to think that the other was dead?" I asked. Percy gripped his fork, "I don't know, but we're about to find out."

Dionysus's POV July 13, 2017

I walked out of the Big House to find Chiron in his wheelchair on the porch. "Chiron." He looked at me, "Yes Diyonysus?" I sat down in a chair next to him. "I've heard talk from campers that Percy Jackson visited recently."

"Oh yes, Perseus. He came to talk and catch up. He told me that Annabeth was dead. Silly boy." Chiron replied. "What did you tell him?" I snapped back. "I said that Annabeth wasn't dead. It is the truth." _No, no, no._ "Chiron! You're so stupid!"

"Excuse me?" Chiron replied. "I told Annabeth and Percy that the other was dead and now you ruined everything!"

"Why would you do that?"

"That's what their parents wanted."

**What do you think? R&R to find out more! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Author's Note: What was the godly parent plan? Find out now! Read and Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Percy's POV July 14, 2017

Yesterday, we found out that Dionysus lied to us. Today, we are determined to find out why. I stuffed riptide into my pocket and Annabeth strapped her celestial bronze knife to her belt and stuffed her invisibility cap into her other pocket. "Let's go Percy." Annabeth said. I hopped into the driver seat of my car and started the car. We drove at high speed to Camp Half-Blood and arrived in less than thirty minutes. "You ready?" I asked Annabeth. She gripped her knife and nodded. We ran up to the Big House. Some kids definitely recognized us because a lot of them were whispering and pointing. Dionysus was on the porch drinking grape juice. He took a sip and the spit it out when he saw us. "Hey guys. How's it going? Want some grape juice?" Annabeth shook her head and pinned Dionysus to the wall. "Why'd you lie to us!" He dropped his glass. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar! You know exactly what you did and as far as I'm concerned, neither of us are dead. Far from it." I retorted. Dionysus sighed, "It was an order. I didn't want to do it. I didn't even want to talk to you, but I had to." Annabeth pulled the knife from Dionysus's clothes and stared him down. "Who ordered you?"

"Well-"

"WHO!" Dionysus gulped, "Your parents." Annabeth and I started putting pieces together. "Our p-p-p-parents?" Dionysus nodded. "We're done here. Let's go Percy." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the car.

When we got home and shut the front door Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. I freaked out and fell over. "I can't believe my mom, your dad!" Annabeth screamed again. I came over and wrapped my arms around her. "Annabeth, let it all out." She shook her head, "I can't believe we didn't see this. My mom obviously sent those monsters after you. She sent me that message, saying you weren't worth it. I hate my mom. Do you hear that Athena? I HATE YOU!" Annabeth put her hand on her forehead and started wobbling. When she closed her eyes and hit the floor, I immediately picked her up and laid her on the couch. I got a wet washcloth and put it on her forehead. After I finished, I took a seat on the couch and put Annabeth's head on my lap. I was thinking about our parents plan. Trying to contact my father I must have miss directed my signal. The voice was a woman, it was the same woman who told me to go to Camp Half-Blood the day that I discovered that Annabeth was alive. "Hello Perseus."

"Who are you?" She laughed, how about I show you. A woman appeared in my living room. She was absolutely gorgeous. "Aphrodite?" She nodded. "What are you doing here? Why did you tell me to go to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Well, I found out about your parents plan about a month ago. I finally found a way to talk to you and tell you to go to Camp Half-Blood. I promised your parents I wouldn't tell you myself. I didn't say that I wouldn't lead you to the answer." I nodded, "But, why?" She smiled, "I love you two as a couple. It's so cute. I did not want to see you break up. Anyway, I must get going, the goddess of beauty needs to deal with some important matters." She disappeared, leaving behind a note. It read, _Enjoy each other!_ Annabeth groaned. When I turned around she rolled her eyes, "I passed out again!" She saw the note in my hand, "What's that?"

"A note from Aphrodite." One of her eyebrow lifted and I told her about the visit. "Glad to see one of the gods care about us." She wrapped her arms around my waist and planted her lips on mine. The world disappeared around us as we only focused on the passionate kiss. We sat on the couch and continued to make-out. All too soon, she pulled away. "I love you Percy. Too bad my mother can't accept our love." I nodded. She adjusted herself so that she was on my lap. "Percy? I have a question, because it was never formally proposed. Can I stay here, permanently?" I kissed her deeply, "I'll take that as a yes." I nodded.

I spent the day listening to Annabeth telling me all of the things she would do to her mom if Athena wasn't an immortal god. They were all pretty gruesome so I don't want to repeat them.

For dinner, I cooked Annabeth and I some tacos. Luckily, she loved them. She stuffed them down her throat like there was no end to her stomach. When dinner was over, Annabeth picked out a movie and put it in the DVD player. "What are we watching?" I asked. "Clash of the Titans," Annabeth replied. "I smiled, let's see if they get it right. We have experienced everything first hand." Annabeth giggled.

Annabeth's POV July 14, 2017

At every "scary" part, I snuggled closer to Percy. I really needed him today, and he was great! He did everything I wanted. At one point I was on top off Percy. He held me there and didn't move.

Once the movie finished, I changed into my PJ's and laid down on the couch. "Annabeth?" I looked up at him, "Yes."

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in my bed?" I grinned ear to ear and jumped off the couch. I sat down on Percy's bed and tucked my knees to my chest and set my head on my knees. "Love you Wise Girl." He kissed me on the forehead and got under the covers. Half an hour later, I could hear him breathing lightly. I was still sitting in the same position.

**What's gotten into Annabeth? What will go on in Percy and Annabeth's lives now that they know their parents intentions? Until next time, on Grown Apart.**


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions and Depression

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. It's been a century since I've updated. No need to fear! Chapter 8 is here!**

Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV July 14, 2017

I woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling. I sat upright and looked around. _What time did I fall asleep last night? I must have sat there for hours._ My pillow was tear-stained. I walked into the kitchen and saw Percy putting fresh bacon onto a plate. "Good morning Wise Girl!" He picked me up and spun me around. "Percy, what are we going to do?" He set me down and his facial expression changed, "I don't know Annabeth. I know one thing for sure, I'm not letting you go again. Ever." He pulled me into a passionate kiss, and we only pulled away to breathe. "You need to get ready for work, I'll see you later love." He kissed me on the tip of my nose and walked out the door. I smiled and started to eat breakfast. Percy is definitely getting better at cooking.

Once I was dressed and ready to go, I grabbed my purse and drove to work. I started working on the dimension drawings for the house I was working on. My phone started to play _Mine_ by _Taylor Swift._ _I really need to change that._ "Hi, Mark."

"Hey Annabeth. I miss you and-"

"We are never getting back together."

"Ok I understand. I called because you left something here."

"Is it really that important? If it's not then I might as well-"

"It's your Camp Half Blood t-shirt." I froze, "I'll be over later to pick it up." I hit the end button and sighed. Rolling my eyes, I went back to work.

Percy's POV July 14, 2017

Luckily, nobody drowned today. I just sat in my lifeguard chair, watching the sea as girl's in bikinis walked by and winked at me. One of them tried to flirt with me but I told her that she should find somebody who's single. When my shift was over, I went for a swim in the water. I created an air bubble around me and swam deep down. I heard my father speaking to me. "_Percy! I'm so disappointed in you! You continue to date the daughter of Athena!"_

_ "I will continue to date her until you and Athena agree to let us continue. You'll never stop me."_

_ "Son, Athena will try so hard to pry you apart. She might end up actually killing you." _I thought about it for a moment, "_I'm immortal dad. Remember?"_

_ "I don't want you to die. You are my favorite son and it annoys me to see you date Annabeth. Talk to you later Percy."_ My father left and I went to the surface to "get air".

Annabeth's POV July 15, 2017

I got to Mark's and knocked on the door. Unfortunately, I gave him back the key. The woman he was making out with the other day, opened the door. "It's you." She said rolling her eyes. "I was thinking the same thing about you." I took a step towards her. "Annabeth!"

"Mark."

"Here's your shirt." He tossed the orange Camp Half Blood shirt to me. "I see you really miss me." I stormed out of the apartment and back to my car. _The nerve of that JERK!_ I tried to ignore him and set it out of my mind but it was extremely hard. I was so happy that I would get to see Percy soon.

When I got home, Percy was passed out on the couch. He looked so peaceful. I tiptoed past him into the bedroom and laid on the bed. I closed my eyes and started to day dream. _Mark was at my feet begging for forgiveness. I rolled my eyes and walked around him. Percy picked me up, honeymoon style and we walked away._ _I could hear Mark screaming my name. All I could say to him was, "Make up your mind Mark. Do you really want me back?"_ I heard footsteps, "Annabeth?" I looked up and saw Percy in the doorway. He looked a bit groggy. "Did I wake you up?" He shook his head and yawned, "I woke up because of a dream." I nodded, "What happened in this dream?" I patted next to me and he sat on the bed. "Well you were there, my father was there, and Athena was there. They were holding you captive until I promised to break up with you. I said I would never let you go. They threatened me and you multiple times and we wouldn't break up. Athena couldn't bring herself to injure you. Once they saw how strong our love was, they let us be free. To spend our lives together." I smiled, "Hopefully, that will happen." I kissed him on the cheek, "Like that would ever happen," He replied. "How was work today?"

"Good, nobody drowned so it was pretty good." He walked out of the room and turned the TV on. I sighed and started to cook dinner. I pulled out the ingredients for spaghetti.

Once dinner was ready I set the table and called Percy to it. He didn't budge. It was like he was stuck in a depressing state. I sure hope it will end soon.

**Review, and I'll update quicker. I didn't update quickly because I didn't have many reviews. :( Anyways, check out my stories on . You'll have a chance to check out my original work.**


End file.
